


You're all I want

by Escape_April



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bonding, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Omega Peter, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escape_April/pseuds/Escape_April
Summary: Tony had no idea when things changed for him, but he knew there was nothing more the alpha wanted but the brown eyed omega.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 212





	You're all I want

Tony had no idea when things changed for him, but he remembers the exact moment he realized it, clearly.

When he first met Peter he was just a 14 year old wide eyed omega, who was a bit too quick to throw himself into dangerous situations. The alpha in him had taken a liking to the omega from the moment he met him and Peter had answered “When you can do the things I can but you don’t, and then the bad things happen. They happen because of you.” When asked why he went out as Spider-man. Tony couldn’t help but take him under his wings, trying to help him and mentor him. Hopefully that way he could both help the kid from making the same mistakes he had but most importantly keep him safe. Back then he had just seen him as a kid, a pup, so he did what he could to help Peter.

He knew he wasn’t the only one caring for Peter, the whole team did, he was the young one in the group and everyone did what they could to help him out and guide him. Help him be better than they had been in the past. Just like everyone else Tony saw Peter as a pup, until he didn’t.

Tony was in the lab like most days, but Peter had joined him that day, like he did whenever he could find the time between school and patrolling. They had been working on an upgrade of Sams uniform, making the wings less heavy for him to wear and more agile. They had been working for a few weeks including all day that day and they were finally done. Tony had put a hand on Peters shoulder squeezing it and praising Peter for the good work. Peter was beaming a bright and big smile, letting out a scent of a happy and pleased omega. Tony had then realized he was purring at the young omega next to him, feeling satisfied with the happy reaction from Peter. A lot more satisfied than he should and normally would be. He had cleared his throat and said it was probably time to grab something to eat. They had both left and gone to the kitchen grabbing dinner. Tony had a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach he tried very hard to squash down to no veil. When they were done eating, he had come up with an excuse of how they were done just in time for a phone conference he needed to attend. He had left Peter in the kitchen immediately and went straight to his own floor.

Ever since that day he had started to notice how content he was whenever Peter was around. How pleased he was whenever Peter smiled big and scented happy for whatever reason and it had something to do with him. Whether it was something in the lab or something Tony had said. He did also start to notice how Peters attention always seemed to be on him and how he always went out of his way to try and impress him or make him happy. It made the alpha in him purring wanting nothing more than to pursue the omega. But Tony had no idea whether the omega was interested in him or if it was just a matter of the kid trying to impress someone he looked up too. There was no way he would make a move if he were going to be turned down. Besides a part of him couldn’t help but think that the age difference and the fact he had known Peter since he actually was a kid was wrong. Though for every day that went by he cared less and less about that, because he was slowly becoming surer that Peter was interested in him too. That however changed one afternoon in the lab.

Peter and Tony had been working on an upgrade to the Spider-man suit together and as they wrapped things up Peter had quietly asked, “Can I ask something Mr. Stark?”

“Of course. You know you can always ask me anything, right?”

Peter nervously said “Yes of course, it’s just… This is a bit more personal?” He had ended in a squeaky and questioning voice.

“Anything includes personal.” He had said with a smile and moved his hand to Peters shoulder to give him a squeeze.

Peter letting out a small and nervous laugh “Right.” He swallowed a lump in his throat and said “Howdoyoucatchanalphasattention?” in one go.

“Sorry I didn’t quite catch that?”

Peter took a deep breath and repeated “How do you catch an alphas attention?” Looking at Tony nervously.

Catching Tony off guard with the question. He had a sinking feeling in his stomach that he had somehow convinced himself Peter was interested when in fact he wasn’t. A few moments had ticked by and Peter looked at him hopeful for an answer.

Tony cleared his throat “Well, it’s different from alpha to alpha. So uh…” he has no idea how to continue what he was saying.

“What would you want Mr. Stark?”

Tony wanted nothing more than say ‘You already have my attention’. But knew it wasn’t the answer Peter wanted or needed. “I’m not really like most alphas. But if you want to play things safe you could try to be more attentive to the person.” He answered instead.

“Attentive, how?” Peter asked with furrowed brows.

“Just be nice to them and bring small offerings. Drinks or food at first just to get a feeler out. See if they respond positively to that.”

“Right. So show that I’m a good omega.” Peter said biting his bottom lib nervously.

“Exactly” Tony said. Ready to leave to subject alone he started fiddling with a few sketches on his tablet.

“What if that doesn’t work?” Peter asked in a small voice though Tony heard him loud and clear. His heart sank to his stomach, a bitter taste in his mouth. Peter was already trying to woo an alpha and here Tony had thought for a second Peter had actually liked him.

“Oh. Uh. I’m sorry but maybe they’re not interested then.” Tony says and he was sorry, it’s never fun to be rejected by anyone. Though his traitorous alpha can’t help but feel happy that the omega didn’t have an alpha yet.

Peter nodded a little seeming defeated for a second. He takes a deep breath and then looks up “It’s just sometimes I’m just so sure he’s interested in me too.”

Tony does note how Peter says ‘he’ and can’t help the small butterfly in his stomach, but he squashes it down immediately. “If that’s the case maybe he hasn’t caught that you’re trying to get his attention.” Tony can’t help but notice the small and hopeful look on Peters face as he nods saying “That could be it yeah.”

So Tony continues and say “Try to linger a little when you bring him anything. See and scent his reaction. See if he gives you his attention or if he just expects this from you because you’re an omega. If he ever treats you as if it’s expected from you, he doesn’t deserve you and I’ll quick his ass.”

That had been a few weeks ago. Tony had only seen Peter once since for a just a few minutes, having been needed else were. Tony had been miserable every day since their conversation. Was Peter out spending his time trying to woo another alpha? Was he succeeding? Next time they met would Peter tell him about how the Alpha had finally opened his eyes and asked Peter out on a date? Would he have won over the alpha next time they met? Tony had taken to spend all his time in the lab, just working on this and that but not able to focus long enough to actually finish any of his projects.

Today they were back in the lab. Apparently the upgrade to Peters suit had a small kink in it, nothing major, but Tony being Tony everything he makes has to be perfect.

“Hi Mr. Stark” Peter came rushing in through the doors to the lab. “Sorry I’m late.”

The first thing Tony notices was the sweet scent following the omega. There was no trace of another alpha which definitely made him very happy. Though he did take further notice that he smelled sweeter than normal.

“No big deal” Tony said looking at his screen having already prepared everything and just needed the suit to fix the problem. Tony heard something land on his desk, sure it’s the suit he doesn’t turn around. He isn’t quite ready to face Peter yet, just needing a few moments to prepare himself to look at him.

He hears some shuffling and Peter clearing his throat, Tony closes his eyes and can’t help but hanging his head just a little. He really should pull himself together and face Peter, but he stays with is back facing Peter.

“I… Brought something for you…” Peter says sounding unsure of himself, scenting insecure.

Tony turns around and the first thing he notices is of course Peter, looking absolutely stunning like he always did, with cheeks tinted slightly pink. Peter’s standing wringing his hands clearly nervous. The second thing he notices is the box of donuts on the desk. The moment he sees them Peter is quick to say “I know Randy’s donuts are your favorite but I heard these are really good too. If they’re not good I’ll bring you something else.” Peter rambles “Oh and I brought coffee too, all black, just how you like it.”

There’s a warm flutter in Tonys stomach his alpha very pleased with the omega in front of him. Peter had brought him donuts because he knew the alpha liked them, and here he was standing and demanding Tonys attention just like Tony had told him to do with the alpha he was interested in. Peter could obviously scent how pleased Tony was because he started to look less nervous and more hopeful, a small and shy smile on his lips.

Tony realizes he had been the one Peter had been interested all along. Now he thought about it, he knew Peter had always been very attentive with him. Had always been good at making sure they would get something to eat through out the day when the were in the lab together or just hanging out. He had always thought that it was just Peter being Peter. Had thought the attention was due to the fact Tony was his mentor, him wanting to give something back.

“It’s perfect” Tony says, voice hoarse. The omega puffs his chest out a little, beaming and seconds later Tony can smell how happy and satisfied Peter is with himself to please the alpha. Tony steps forward and continues to walk towards Peter and says “correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m starting to think I’m the one you wanted attention from?” he finishes the sentence as he stops right in front of Peter.

There’s a deeper shade of red on Peters cheeks as he looks up at Tony with big bright eyes. Tony can’t help but lick his lips and Peters eyes snap down to trace the movement his own lips slightly parted.

“Hmm?” Tony asks one hand reaching Peters jaw turning his face slightly up making Peters eyes move to Tonys again. Peter bites his bottom lip and nods “Yes. Is that okay?” Tony is sure he can trace hints of arousal from Peter and he feels his heart beating just a little faster.

“More than okay.” His thumb now caressing Peters cheek. Tony earns a bright smile at that, Peter shuffling just the tiniest bit closer. “You’re all I want.” Tony says practically already purring at the young omega in front of him. He wanted nothing more than to kiss him and hold him in his arms. Peters eyes close at those words and a small whimper leaves his lips and says with a small voice “please.” Tony’s sure Peter doesn’t know what exactly he’s asking for, but Tony has a good idea.

He tilts Peters face up, take a small step forward and brings his lips to Peters. It was supposed to just be a sweet kiss. But when Peters hands finds Tonys shirt pulling him closer, closing what little gab between them was left. Tonys one hand grabs Peters hip and the other snakes around Peters neck and deepens the kiss.

It doesn’t go unnoticed the moment Peter starts to slick, a small growl leaving Tonys mouth and Peter whimpering. He backs Peter back into the desk and he starts kissing the side of Peters mouth trailing down to his jaw. He kisses along Peters jaw and down his neck, when he reaches his scent gland he nuzzles Peter there and inhale deeply. Peter smells even sweeter now, aroused and there was a heat to it. He gives a small kiss on the gland before retreating, making Peter whimper and move his head to the side offering his neck to Tony.

Tony lifts his head and look at Peter who has his eyes closed, but opens seconds later eyes now a little glazed. “Oh sweetheart… You’re burning up.” He moves his hand cupping his cheek “Are you going into heat?”.

Peter nods “I think so. It’s not supposed to already though.” Tony hums a little at that “You want me to drive you home? Or you can stay here?” Tony offers.

“With you?” Peter asks hopeful clenching Tonys shirt.

Tony swallows a lump in his throat “I meant you’re welcome to stay here in your room.” As he says it, he can immediately scent sadness and hurt from Peter and is quick to ad “But if you want to stay with me, we can do that too. We can do anything you want.” Not wanting to pressure anything with Peter.

“I wanna stay with you please.” Peter answers and Tony nods. “Let’s get you out of here then.”

They walk towards the elevator and as they enter Tony says loudly. “FRIDAY Peters floor.”

“Can’t we go to your room?” Peter asks and Tony kisses Peters temple “Of course baby. My floor FRIDAY.”

“Right away boss.”

Peter moves to hug Tonys side tugging his head under Tonys. Tonys arms goes around Peters and tugs him closer to him, knowing the omega is seeking the alphas touch. Tony could smell the heat coming fast.

They get to Tonys floor and enter the combined living room and kitchen.

Tony leads Peter directly to his bedroom. He pulls back the covers “How about you get comfortable and tug in, yeah?” Peter looks at him confused “my scent is all over the sheets, I hope it will help you a little.” Peter looking even more confused.

“You’re… You’re not staying?” Tony can scent the distress from him. He steps forward both hands grabbing and caressing Peters cheeks. Peters skin was burning up and the smell of slick was very clear now, Peter obviously just moments away from a full-blown heat. Tony could feel himself reacting to the omega infront of him.

“Pete.” He says first but Peter looks down at his feet blinking repeatedly “Baby. Please.” Peter looks up, tears in his eyes. Tony sucks in a breath. “You’re moments away from your heat, and if I stay all I’ll be able to think about is how much I want to mate you.” What he doesn’t say out loud is how much he would struggle not to give into his urges.

“But I want you to stay. I want to spend my heat with you.” Peter says as he grabs Tonys shirt pulling him closer looking at Tony with a stubborn look, having made up his mind.

“God I want nothing more than to stay with you.” Tony says, closing his eyes and rests his head to Peters.

“Then stay. Please, I need you Tony.” Peter whispers and tips his head up a little, lips meeting Tonys. Tony’s quick to reciprocate the kiss and deepens it right away, giving in to his urges.

Peter slicks up even more, whimpers and pulls back just enough to say “Alpha, please.” Making Tony nibble Peters bottom lip and growl. He grabs Peters shirt and pulls it up, Peter letting go of Tonys shirt and lifts his arms to help get the shirt off. Tonys lips reconnect to Peters jaw trailing down to Peters neck and further down to his clavicle, kissing him all over. His hands go to Peters jeans and pop open the button, pulling down the zipper and pulls the jeans down. Peter quickly steps out of the jeans, his hands goes to Tonys shirt and pulls it up. Tony separate from Peter and help tugging off the shirt as he says. “Get on the bed for me baby.” Peter quick to comply. Tony opens his pants and pulls them off and gets up on the bed going straight for Peter covering his body with his own.

He gives Peter a small peck on the lips immediately trailing down lower, Peter chasing his lips for a second. He trails down Peters body and reaches the hem of his boxers. Peters hips bucks and he pants heavily. Tony looks up Peters body as he starts pulling of the boxers. Peters eyes fully dilated “please” he whimpers.

Tony can’t help the smirk on his lips and says “I got you. Bend your knees for me.” And Peter does right away. Tony groans when he sees Peters slick hole and he dives right in to lick up a stripe, Peter moaning loudly. He moves a finger to trace the rim, Peter moving his hips trying to get the finger inside him.

Tony chuckles and kisses Peters inner thigh and pushes his finger in. Peters breath hitches as the finger slides right in, so slick and open already, he pushes in a second finger. He thrusts his fingers in twice and on the third time he brushes the prostate, Peter coming hard and loudly.

Tony removes his fingers, Peter whimpering at the empty feeling. Tony kisses his way back up Peters stomach, licking and cleaning the cum from his stomach. He continues up and reaches his neck licking and kissing at Peters scent gland. He can’t help but grind his hips to Peters, Peters panting heavily, hands tugging at Tonys boxers whispering out a pleading “please”.

Tony moves back and tugs his boxers down and off. His hand moves to Peters inner thigh and strokes him as he situates himself between Peters legs. Peter quick to buck his hips up whimpering and panting “I need your knot. Please”.

Tony kisses Peter distracting him for a second, deepening the kiss, Peter moaning at the contact. Tonys hand moves to his straining cock and lines himself up with Peters hole. Peter wiggling trying to get the cock inside him. Tonys moves to grip Peters hip and starts nudging his hips forward, breaching the rim. He sinks in slowly but surely all the way in. He moans loudly and his head fall forward resting on Peters shoulder. Peter is moaning too, legs going around Tonys hips and hands grabbing Tonys shoulder and neck.

Tony keeps still for a few moments until Peters start wiggling his hips, trying to get the alpha to move. He pulls back slowly and thrust in again, stills for a second and gives a small kiss to Peters neck, before pulling out again. Peter obviously thinking Tony was being too slow moves his legs to push Tony back inside of him. Tony grunts and can’t help the growl deep in his throat as he starts thrusting in and out of Peter faster.

Peter had started to babble “Need your knot.”, “faster alpha.”, “Harder” And just simply “please” over and over again. Tonys knot had started forming at the base. He quickens his pace slamming in and out of Peter, the slick pouring out of Peters hole making it easier for Tony. As the knot grows larger and is just moments away from popping Peter bares his neck for Tony, giving himself over completely. Had Tony not been completely gone by now, all consumed by the young omega below him, he probably wouldn’t have done it so soon in their relationship, if you could even call it that already. But all Tony could do right now is lean forwards, lips and teeth gracing the scent gland.

“Yes Alpha, please.” Peter is whimpering “Mark me Tony.” And the words have hardly left Peters mouth before Tony pulls back his lips, brings his teeth to the gland and bites down, as the knot fully expands and tied them together. The moment Tonys teeth breaches Peters skin, Peter moves his mouth to Tonys scent gland and bites down, drawing blood and marking him too. Peter comes hard spurting all over his stomach. Tony comes deep inside of Peter and keep grinding his hips, Peters hole clenching down on him so good, milking him for every drop of cum. Tony licks the mark signifying their bond with each other, as Peter does the same to Tony. The omega under him scenting exactly how he feels, happy, satisfied and content. 


End file.
